1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inflators such as particularly adapted for use in camping, recreational and the like environments.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflators are often used in camping and the like or similar recreational applications such as for inflating rafts, tires and other inflatable devices. Inflators typically include a compressor, a hose and/or a gauge for inflating the device to a desired pressure. As such, inflators are often found at campsites and similar such recreational environments where additional functions particularly related to such environments may be desirable.